Commands
Commands in IntransigentMS This guide details what each @command does, how to use it most effectively, and its inner workings. Commands of this kind are usable by typing @ [insert] [arguments] [here] into the chat at any time. Due to the multitude of IntransigentMS's unique features, many unique commands have been added, and some conventional commands are more important or work differently than usual. The commands are here listed in alphabetical order. Key: * * [optional arguement] @absolutexprate This command exists for the convenience of players so that they do not have to calculate the so-called "absolute experience multiplier" that they get based off of their character's level. This command includes the server's base EXP rate (4x) in the calculation. The calculation is as follows: 4 * max(floor(playerLevel * 0.1), 1) Where max() is a function that returns the largest of the two arguments passed in, and floor() returns the largest integer that is smaller than the argument passed in. More simply, you can instead take the character level and take off the last digit. Then multiply that number by 4. For example, for a level 147 character, we take off the 7 to get 14. Then we multiply 14 by 4 to get 56. Thus, for a level 147 character, their effective base EXP rate is 56x. This is a useful for players who want to quickly know what their base EXP rate is given their level. There are other, more sophisticated, commands to aid EXP calculation as well, such as @monsterlevels and @monstersinrange. @afk This command straightforwardly displays the amount of time that the player named has been "away from the keyboard." I.e., this command prints an AFK time that is reset to 0 every time the corresponding user interacts with their client. As such, it doesn't literally mean that the user has been away from their keyboard for that time, but rather that the user hasn't done anything in their Maplestory.exe for at least that long. Note that this command will display that the user has not been AFK in the case that they have only been "AFK" for a few seconds to a minute. @bosshp This command can be used to list the current HP percentage of all bosses currently on your map. This is useful for monsters that count as bosses but don't display a boss HP meter. @cancelquest This command will cancel the current IntransigentQuest you are on, if any. Use this if you need to cancel a quest but don't have any NPCs nearby to cancel it for you. Note that if you want to start a new quest, you only need to talk to the person that gives the quest and they will cancel the old one for you. @checkstats Like the "Character Stat" window in the client, this command displays your current STR, DEX, INT, LUK, and remaining AP. The difference is that this command uses the server-side values, and as such is mostly useful for debugging. This is not a commonly used command. @commands/@command Displays a list of all usable commands and a short description of each. Use this if you need to quickly check what commands are available in-game and/or how they are spelled. @damagescale IntransigentMS employs a "damage scale" (number that all incoming damage including falling, etc. is multiplied by) based on character level. As such, instead of needing to remember or calculate your current damage scaling, you can use this command to display it in the chat log. @deathinfo =